


I'm a Creep

by CaptainMercy42



Series: Security - ins and outs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Co-workers to Friends, Dean's POV, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn With Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Security Gaurd! Castiel, Security Guard! Dean, Smut, Voyeurism, group sex (not including cas and dean), it's implied - Freeform, probably, with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMercy42/pseuds/CaptainMercy42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a good security guard. He showed up every night like clockwork, and came in on his nights off, when the less reliable guards called in sick. He set the timer on his phone and did his rounds at the specified random intervals. He sat in front of the camera monitors without dialing up Netflix on his phone. Generally, if you weren't supposed to do it, he didn't do it. Generally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Creep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smut-shot that was brewing inside me, with a side of Disney-esque happily ever after.
> 
> If you're reading one of my WIP's, I apologize for straying. Endings are difficult. This just popped out in the mean time.

Dean was a good security guard. He showed up every night like clockwork, and came in on his nights off, when the less reliable guards called in sick. He set the timer on his phone and did his rounds at the specified random intervals. He sat in front of the camera monitors without dialing up Netflix on his phone. Generally, if you weren't supposed to do it, he didn't do it.

Except when the parties in the 21 East Milton common room got a little freaky. He really should have said something. But it was always well after 2am and it was always kept to a surprisingly respectable volume. So he simply watched the shit out of them, which was technically his job.

Therein lay the problem. He'd been training this new guy, Cas, and it'd been going fine. Cas seemed even more straight laced and by the book than Dean, which Dean didn't believe was possible. Even Garth the saintly do-gooder couldn't make it through an overnight without marathoning Garfield and Friends over the Starbuck's WiFi. Dean had yet to catch Cas checking his phone and he was beginning to suspect the guy kept it in his locker as they were all told to do. I know, right? Cas was Mr. Perfect, and easy on the eyes to boot. Not that Dean would ever hit on a dude, but he was not opposed to looking.

But only a day or so ago Dean had noticed the extra spring in Mr. Gabriel's step and one look at the event calendar confirmed that this was because Mr. Gabriel was soon going to get it on with a group of beautiful and adventurous men and women in a semi-public place. Also Mr. Lucifer had been busily laundering enough sheets to bed down a small army. And Miss Abaddon had been grilling all the more well-kept door people on what nationality provided the best intimate waxing.

"Well I have giant balls, so I do it myself." Jo had quipped. Dean had nearly choked on a bite of turkey sandwich, not 50 yards away, in front of the monitor bank. "But there's a little Dominican lady on 89th who's supposedly magical."

Miss Abaddon came in the next afternoon with slightly less pep in her step, but Jo swears she got a big tip for the recommendation.

Back to Cas. Stoic. Dependable. Rockin' that dark hair/ light eyes combo like some kind of sexy future human. Scheduled to train with Dean on THE Friday night.

Dean didn't have a ton of options at his disposal. He thought of calling-in, but that wasn't his style. Plus, his replacement would likely blow the whistle on the whole thing, and Dean would really miss them (the sex parties). Sad, Dean. He thought of disabling the common area cameras (just this once) but Cas would notice, and probably go try to fix them. (Insert really awesome porno scenario here, complete with Cas, in uniform, holding a toolbox, and walking in on some sweaty group sex.) So no disabling of the cameras. He also thought of making up some reason for them to go wandering around patrolling on foot, but it was just too hard to coordinate that kind of subterfuge, and frankly, he didn't like screwing up Cas's training on purpose. Dean Winchester had a stubborn conscience.

So come Friday, around 10pm, when Cas remarked that Mr. Gabriel had the common rooms booked for a party, Dean simply confirmed, and ended up sucked into a pretty thorough description of how the condo system worked, as opposed to the other two buildings, which were rentals.

Come Saturday, around 1am, Dean watched a game of strip poker go from eyebrow-raising to boner-inducing. Cas was right beside him. Dean swore he could hear the man's jaw flex. The seconds ticked by as a very hot and very naked Ruby Steiner pawed her way over the poker table to give Mr. Balthazar a searing kiss that she apparently owed him now that she had run out of clothing to bet with.

Even on the off chance that Cas was newly ex-Amish and had never heard of internet porn, it was pretty clear where this party was headed. Dean swallowed and waited for his dutiful sidekick to demand that they spring into action.

Miss Abaddon leaned forward and got her face all up in Ruby's private business, presumably marveling at her smooth, ivory crotch. Ruby twerked a couple times to indicate she had noticed the inspection. They all laughed, a couple of men leaning back in their chairs to stroke themselves enough to ease the immediate tension.

This was right about the time when Dean would usually do the same. Instead he sat so fucking still that his clenching ass cut off circulation to one of his legs, and his big toenail began to tingle.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Cas broke the silence with a grumble not unlike the dull scraping of an opening manhole cover.

Dean didn't turn. Dean didn't blink. He liked his job. His shitty schedule. His monthly glimpse into the strange world of wealthy swingers. He liked Cas. He wished, for once in his goddamned mediocre-at-best life, he could just fucking have it all. Fucking fuck.

"It's kind of a monthly thing and I'm not a total perv but it's basically the highlight of my week at this point, so if you can handle not shutting it down that'd be cool and if you want to go somewhere else I totally understand." He let it all out in a breath. He didn't turn to look for a reaction. He heard a loud slurp. That got his attention. When he turned to look, Cas was chewing on the straw of his soda cup, chair hanging back with two legs on the floor, grinning.

"Well now it all makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Dean demanded. He was pretty sure none of his daily behavior screamed 'unrepentant voyeur' but Cas's sparkling eyes made him nervous.

"Dean Winchester and his exemplary devotion to the art of upscale, residential security. It's all a smokescreen" Dean bristled "Or maybe penance." Cas rolled the idea out of his mouth for his own benefit. Dean cocked his head. He'd never thought about it like that, but he wasn't super into psychoanalyzing himself.

Cas leaned forward suddenly.

"Jesus fuck, who is that?"

Dean snapped his attention back to the monitor, where a petite, sultry looking brunette had just lowered herself, facing forward onto Crowley's cock, and simultaneously ushered Mr. Balthazar over Crowley's shoulder and into her waiting mouth. Jesus, they had picked a great night to escalate from zero to the-night-before-Armageddon in exactly 60 seconds.

"That's Meg. She's usually not so...full." Dean pulled on his collar, freer now that Cas's eyes were glued to the action. Dean had apparently missed a lot during his fit of awkward, because Gabriel suddenly eased his neon orange cock (a zany condom, we presume) right into Meg's backdoor. She dropped Mr. B's slightly crooked dong from her lips to make theatrical faces of ecstasy. Dean remembered why she wasn't his favorite, and scanned the room to see if anyone was getting any fun one-on-one action.

"So this Meg, is she single?" Cas broke Dean's concentration just as he had honed in on Cassie Robinson laying herself backwards over the arm of the couch to be eaten out by that smokin' hot douchewad, Michael. Dean shot Cas an incredulous glare. "It was a joke." Cas explained, under the heat of Dean's gaze. "Perhaps I should iterate out loud that I do not want to report this because I very much enjoy watching these people have sex-" Cas glanced obviously at Dean's dress-code non compliant erection- "I'd guess as much as you do."

"Oh." The word cleared Dean's throat for him. "Uh. Cool?"

"Woman on the couch," Cas pointed at Cassie, "what's her deal?" Dean laughed despite himself.

"That's Cassie Robinson. Back when I was a doorman she spent a month quizzing me on where to go for good food and fun. I thought she was hitting on me. I finally asked her out and she said she had a boyfriend." They looked on as Cassie writhed her thin frame around under the nipping nibbles of the sharp-eyed man. "Apparently she's got more than one. Cassie runs with the big dogs." Dean caught a hint of pity in Cas's face before it turned back to take in the scene, hungrily.

"You really are a good man, Dean. And I don't think it's just out of guilt. This- this must be your ...reward." Cas gestured at the unit.

Dean laughed again, at Cas's rationalizing, and at his frankly shitty reward for righteousness, and at the fact that he'd maintained such a neglected boner for so long around another dude. This was seriously his life?

"How straight are you?" Cas kept his eyes on the screen, where the question was likely prompted by an impromptu make out session between Gads and Raph.

"Uh..." Dean couldn't come up with a metaphor. Or English words. Or a complete thought. He adjusted himself. Cas looked over again, appraising, but with a hint of his first, most evil grin.

"If I was forced to guess, I'd say you're a voyeuristic bisexual who'd never in thousand years think of acting on any gay urges." Cas adjusted himself, seemingly without realizing it. "Furthermore, I don't think you'd find group sex very enjoyable, given the chance to participate." Dean blushed. Partly because no one had ever discussed his sexuality ever, and partly because everyone had decided now was the time to pull out and come all over Meg.

"And you would? Or ...do?" Dean stuttered. He kind of wanted to picture Cas in the fray. Cas in all his squinty, bed-head glory, looking bemused as Meg settled her face in between his legs, but taking Aaron in his mouth with laser focus.

"No." Cas showed his first hint of self-consciousness. "I don't 'run with the big dogs', as you coined it."

Silence fell between them as they were sucked in to the sight of Ruby very slowly seducing Miss Abaddon. Abaddon seemed to be reaching out to anything with a dick that walked by, but Ruby would keep pulling her back into steamy make out sessions and guiding Abaddon's hands into her silky V. Finally, when it seemed that Abaddon had reached the end of her patience, Ruby reached back and produced a pretty pink strap-on. Abaddon's eyes lit up and she all but jumped into it. Ruby leaned herself over the back of a sofa and reached down to touch herself, but Abaddon swatted her hand away, suddenly high on the power of a dick. She eased into Ruby with a hint of trepidation before getting the green-light, and pounding into the smaller woman with what seemed like practiced ease.

"Is this her first time with a strap-on?" Cas panted.

"Shit. I think so. First time here." Dean's eyes were watery and he was sure he could see his sperm swimming around in them. Perhaps Cas could too.

"Dean. We've witnessed this much. Together. I'd like to believe we share a certain amount of trust now."

"Sure, Cas." Dean licked his lips. They were tight and plump with no prompting.

"Then am I correct to assume we get to come some time as well?" Cas looked very contrite.

"Jesus God yes. Any time, man. Tissues are..." Balthazar was on his knees licking Ruby's essence off of Abaddon's strap-on. "Somewhere."

"So it is safe to ...unzip?"

"Dude. I'm so turned on I'm pretty sure I could suck you off without squinting. Unzip. Rub. Whatever. Do what you gotta do."

Dean started to take his own advice but he ran into another hand as he reached for his zipper. A soft, long-fingered hand that was almost too tan for this time of year.

"You should choose your words more carefully, Winchester." Cas made this observation somewhere in the bass clef, and Dean pushed his crotch into Cas's hand without thinking. That was enough of an invitation, because suddenly Cas wasn't just angling for a reach-around. Suddenly he was straddling Dean's lap with his own thick cock already flapping in the breeze. _That guy needs a friend,_ Dean thought, and reached up to set his own manhood free. Cas growled in solidarity.

On the monitor Abaddon was sliding her new favorite toy into Mr. Balthazar, and Dean didn't even have time to wonder if that was gay, because he had his own definite gayness to attend to and he really did prefer things to be straightforward and easy to interpret. Their mutual erections were just that. Cas drooled onto them, but Dean yanked open a drawer and grabbed the hand lotion, pumping it vigorously four times, and smearing it forcefully onto both of them with one hand.

Oh holy Mary that was good. It was his hand in control, but Cas's cock pushed up flush and almost longer, a constant reminder that there was someone else involved. Cas smelled like woodsy cologne and his weight on Dean's lap was grounding.

"Fuck, yes." Dean gushed, throwing his head back. It smacked into one of Cas's hands, grasping at the back of the wooden chair. Cas moved his hand, but let it hover in midair, confused as to what he was allowed to do with himself, like at any time Dean would swat him away and cry, "no homo!"

"Fucking kiss me, Cas."

Dean Winchester was a problem solver who didn't like to let uncertainty just hang. Cas dove in and bit at Dean's overplumped lips, and Dean groaned at the intensity of the sensation, which was suddenly akin to getting an overworked nipple suckled (hard for a straight guy with a lot of one night stands to accomplish, BTW). Cas licked and sucked and Dean groaned and stroked and panted into his co-worker's cola flavored mouth.

"Mmph. More. Winchester. You want?"

At least Cas was also in shambles. They were doing a lot of things together. Dean wanted some actual nipple play, come to think of it, but there's no way Cas could get through the uniform (and regulation white tee) before he came all over them both.

Dean took a deep breath, cringed like his head hurt, and came all over them both. Cas grabbed for their cocks just as Dean let them slide out of his grip. Watching Dean come seemed to prompt Cas to do the same, and he stared like he had never seen himself ejaculate before. Dean then surprised everyone by coming back to life just long enough to swipe his tongue experimentally along the base of Cas's neck.

As if by magic, Cas then produced the box of tissues. They separated, wiped off as best they could, and hid the evidence inside a to-go bag from dinner.

Dean glanced at the monitor, where the group had downshifted into one big makeout circle.

"I tried to time my finish to match that large black man, but I failed." Cas tried to look goofily glum.

Dean had a moment. Yes they were co workers. Yes they were not, like, friends. Yes he was not (previously) gay. But damn if it didn't sting a little that this beautiful sex god who had seemed to be all into observing his work ethic and diagnosing his sexuality suddenly made him feel like he was just a pocket-pussy in the midst of a fantasy starring Raph and... Hannah it looked like. Dean was trying to be rational instead of emotional, but that was still kind of... Cold.

"Dean, that was another joke." Dean tried not to look relieved. "Oh no no no. Shit." Cas leaned over and wrapped Dean up in a firm hug. "You are, for all intents and purposes, too good for this world." Dean let him, 'cause fuck all if he cared at that point. When he was finally released Cas stepped back and cleared what sounded a bit like shyness from his throat.

"I'm not going to be training with you much longer. You'll be back on your own soon."

"Yeah. You've got the gig down pat, Cas. You'll do great."

"I can't say I'll miss staying awake all night long."

"It's not for everyone." Dean offered.

"No." Cas looked at the floor.

Dean remembered that he just had an awesome orgasm because he's awesome and Cas probably thought so too. Hopefully.

"Yeah well I might have to have an assistant on with me on the nights Gabriel schedules his parties. It can get, uh, a little crazy."

"Oh. I'd volunteer for that."

"Great. I'll let Jody know you're available."

Dean tried hard not to blush like watching live porn with Cas, monthly, was some kind of flowery declaration. He was sticky in his pants. He gave himself a nudge and thought about tits. Huh. Tits were still sexy. But a hot guy, coming in his lap was also pretty awesome. Sadly, there was no video to review.

Cas watched Dean with his fiercely unexcited curiosity, until they were interrupted by one of Dean's cell phone alarms. Time to patrol. It was a quiet, almost meditative walk.

As they neared the 21 East Milton common room, Dean began to sweat. But Mr. Lucifer ignored them as he dragged himself to the elevators with a basket full of sheets, and Mr. Gabriel paused for nothing more than an eyebrow raise when he spotted Cas. Dean responded with a 'he's cool' dip of the head, which Gabriel answered with a huge grin and a suggestive wink. Cas, for some reason, patted Dean on the shoulder. Dean patrolled himself away from the confusion, and back to his safe place, counting stairs and noting any flickering lights on a piece of notebook paper he'd leave for Bobby.

Cas and Dean ended the night clocking out in the monitor room. It was morning. Cas paused and stared at the computers after typing in his code.

"Where does all the security footage go?" He asked Dean. But they were no longer the sole occupants of a secure ghost town, and Ash wheeled around to answer.

"Well there's hours and hours of it, and saving that volume of visual data is a bitch." Ash proceeded to get technical, and the only thing Dean gleaned was that there wasn't a VHS tape floating around anywhere.

"Oh. I see." Cas nodded thoughtfully.

"Well. I'm outta here. See you on the flip side." Dean aimed for nonchalant and nailed his mark.

"Later, Dinorito." Ash called after.

Cas just stared. Or at least, that's what Dean imagined he did in the silence that followed him to the Impala, then back to his dingy apartment. The silence hung around like a fog all through Dean's day off. It persisted through the gaps in conversation during dinner with Sam. Little pockets of time that used to be relaxing, but were now filled with his screaming brain taunting him with a list of things he wanted to think about daily, but could never, ever say out loud. He briefly considered signing up for one of those live webcam porn sites. _Meh, lack of porn isn't the issue_ , his traiterous brain supplied. He shut that right down with a half a bottle of Nyquil and a night of indulgent sleep (if the Ho-Ho wrappers around his pillow in the morning were any indication).

He shuffled through the next day on autopilot, and landed back at work, meandering down the halls when he used to saunter, and slumping his head over his elbows at the gaurd station. By a strange coincidence he ran into Mr. Gabriel in the service elevator, and offered him little more than a nod. Mr. Gabriel sniffed at Dean's despondence and made an _ew_ face.

"Where's your friend?"

"He works days." Dean answered politely. Then he choked on his own saliva.

Mr. Gabriel hammered him on the back as Dean reviewed all the things he was supposed to say. Things like _what friend? Who might you be referring to?_ Or _hummanah_?

Mr. Gabriel disembarked on the roof when he was content that Dean was thoroughly humiliated, but not dying. Dean rode back down to the basement and inspected elevator shafts for about an hour. So humiliated.

The following evening Dean and Cas crossed paths as they clocked in and out respectively. They exchanged the usual pleasantries, and Cas struck up conversation, asking Dean why Meg Masters had started calling him Clarence. They riffed about movies (or Dean did. Cas just claimed ignorance) and acted like normal guys until the part of the conversation where they were supposed to part ways with some kind of fist bump, but instead they just stared at each other. 

_So much for that flicker of normalcy_ , Dean griped to himself as he sat down in front of the monitors. His eyes were drawn to a square envelope in the middle of the desk with his name on it. He eyed it until he heard the click of the latch to indicate the last of the day shift had left. Then he pounced. 

Inside there was a burned DVD, a note and a business card that read _Trickster Security - Vincent Gabriel, CEO._

"Dearest Deano," the note started. "You've been a solo act for far too long. Now don't freak out! I know some people. Or wait- I AM some people. Either way, just ignore the weirdness, and let me know if there's ever gonna be more where this came from. I know some miscreants who'd pay top dollar."  Dean frowned as he ended on the scrolly "Love, Mr. Gabriel".

He looked down at the DVD. He did some calculating involving risk and job security. He shrugged and popped it into the DVD player. The menu offered him a " feature" and a button for "extra features." Dean chose the feature and began to watch. 

Spoiler alert: it was a hidden camera video of the security office, focused on the monitor bank, and complete with Dean and Cas jack fest. It was longer than Dean remembered. And more impassioned then he would have guessed. Lots of heaving chests and heads thrown back in ecstacy. Dean was impressed. Mortified, but impressed. He had become quite the amateur video connoisseur of late, and this was quality smut. At the end of the clip he took a huge gulp from his water bottle, and dialed up the "extra features". He was worried it was the footage from his so called " solo" days, but it was actually the footage from a few choice common room parties. How considerate.

He took the elevator to the basement and freaked out for like 20 minutes. Luckily his alarm went off, and he immediately compartmentalized and walked his rounds. 

The rest of his shift went by in a rollercoaster of emotion as he vascilated from ultimate security vigilance and breaking into the employee records to steal Cas's address. The guy would want to know. For kinky reasons, or otherwise. 

Dean's last stop on the way out of work was a glance at the schedule to confirm that that very morning was the start of Cas's day off. 

Cas buzzed him into his building at 7:36am with no more prompting than a gruff, "hey, it's Dean," through the intercom. The door opened before Dean could knock, so he stood with his fist in the air while Cas blinked at him. Then Cas stepped forward and pulled Dean into a crushing hug. Dean closed his eyes and smelled Cas, like the affection deprived creeper he was. 

"You looked like you needed that." Cas said as he stepped back. He stood in his doorway as if the hug was clearly all Dean wanted, and he'd now be on his way.

"Uh, yeah. So. That was good." Dean hadn't had time to plan his words during his long night of work and HR villany. "I've got a DVD of us on Friday. Don't freak out. Turns out Mr. Gabriel is in charge of the security footage, and has some kind of God complex. So it's here." Dean held it up. Cas stared at it. 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

"Do you want to watch it?"

"I did." Dean waved it around. "I mean to see what it was. It's not labeled." 

"Would you like to watch it...again?" Cas looked shorter, suddenly, and seemed to be missing a 16oz fountain drink that he could gaze innocently over, while slurping.

"Uh. Yeah." Dean's mouth knew what was up. "But it's early. I'm gonna crash soon if I don't get some grub."

"There is an IHOP around the corner." Cas suggested, hopefully. 

"Shit yeah. I want to go to pancake's house."

Cas tilted his head.

"I wasn't aware Pancake was a surname." 

Dean laughed from his belly and wiped a bead of happy and strung out tear water from his right eye.

"It's a line from Fargo."

"Is that a play?" Cas was deadly curious. 

"No, it's a movie. Fargo? Geez. Where have you been? Alright, we'll pick it up at my place after breakfast. We can watch that first."

Cas had reached inside his door and grabbed a wadded trench coat, which he was sliding into when he looked up at Dean once more with blue eyes full of shining expectation.

"A regular movie... After breakfast... Before we watch our ...other movie?" 

"Well yeah. Unless you have shit to do today." Dean's face fell as he considered the high chance that Cas had a full and active social life to squeeze in around the hours that he worked. How could he think that showing up before 8:00am on Cas's day off was acceptable? Cas was probably dragging him to a diner to get Dean away from his front door. He could have a girlfriend in there. Or a boyfriend! 

"Dean!" Cas called him our of his spiraling with a gentle squeeze on his arm. "I'm wide open today. And I want to go to pancake's house. And then find out why that is so funny. And then... Other things. Maybe. Whatever you like."

Dean was grounded by Cas's touch once again. Shit. He could get used to that. A friend who could read his micro-expressions as the cry for emotional support that they apparently were and was simultaneously down with his deviance? Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Dean hit Cas with a hug that a linebacker would envy. Cas "oomfed" but patted Dean's back, his hand making a swatting noise against Dean's worn leather jacket. His hair smelled like apple pie. Shit. Shit. Shit.


End file.
